England leaving
by Spamanoxoxoforlife
Summary: England goes on a trip only to find he has a girlfriend will he stay in London with her or return home with France?


I own nothing...

Rated for content ^^

_Wait a minute before my tell me anything how was your day? 'Cause I've been missing you by my side._

He tossed and turned but something was missing and he couldn't sleep. He picked up his phone and called his closest friend. "You frog what the heck do you want at three in the morning?"

"I miss you Angleterre come over pppllleeeaasssee..."

"...No."

_Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep._

"Awww but why?"

"You woke me up...at 3 am! I was in the middle of a dream that I'd like to get back too."

"Oh, Je suis désolé I just couldn't sleep,...what were you dreaming about?"

"..None of your buisness. Why did you really call me?"

_You calm me down. There's something about the sound of your voice._

"I-I just wanted to hear you voice Arthur." France said blushing, hoping no one could see him.

"ok then...if you don't mind I need to go back to sleep I gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Bye." France whispered as the line was cut. He hated the thouht of England visiting the world but he had to live with it.

I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem.) Soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left off.

-At the airport-

"You promise?"

"I promise." the boy said shaking hands for the deal.

" I can't wait to see you again. It's going to be really lonely here without you."

"Haha I know but it's only three weeks you can handle it."

"Yeah, I guess but three weeks is a long time."

"No it's not. I'll be back before you know it."

_Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta do._

"One week in France, back home, and one in Japan."

"Ok well, your flights about to leave. Bye can't wait!"

"I'll miss you too frog." He said hugging France tightly.

"Goodbye" France replied in tears. As England walked away France watched him leave. Before walking too far England turned around and kissed France's lips, both crying before a final goodbye.

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone._

That night the boys were on the phone for hours. "So how's the trip so far?"

""It's great Paris is beautiful."

"Hon, hon, hon, hon, why thank you."

"Haha I miss you laugh." England said with a sad tone in his voice.

"You can hear it whenever you call."

"Ok, haha I-I love you Francis."

"I love you too Arthur. Good night."

"Night"

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye. Babe it won't be long._

All France could think about was what England said to him last night. The talk at the airport. The conversation over the phone. The kiss. Every word England spoke ran through his mind over and over and he could still taste the kiss they shared on his lips. 'Will he ever kiss me again? Did he really mean what he said? Does he feel sorry for me?'

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. G_irl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl I'll be thinking about you._

Even on a trip all he could think about was France. "I'll think about him no matter where I am or how far away we are. This trip was pointless." He shoved his hands in his face.

_Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry 'cause you have my heart._

"Ah back home in London."

"Arthur! Your back I thought you left forever. I mean it felt like forever but your here and your...you." She tried to steal a kiss from him but he rejected her. "Arthur? You remember me don't you?" Right now he couldn't remember anything but France.

"Um sorry no."

"It's me Elizabeth...your girlfriend. I tried calling you like forever but you never answered." He just stood there in shock 'When did this happen?'

"Umm sorry but I'm single you must have the wrong guy."

_It ain't easy to keep from moving from city to city. Just get up and go. The show must go on so I need you to be strong._

"Yeah, one more week."

"Victoire! Hon, hon, hon. Can't wait." France replied with a, hardly noticeable, sad tone in his voice.

"Don't worry two weeks flew but only one more. I'll see ya soon later."

"Revoir."

_I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem.) Soon we'll be together. We'll pick up right where we left off._

"Hey France, um I just called to tell you this is my last day here in Tokyo I'll be flying back tomorrow at 9a.m. Call me back if you want to talk more, Bye."

"Oh mon ami.."He grabbed him phone and dialed England's number.

"Oh France hi, did you get my message?"

"Oui, oui, I'll be waiting for you at the airport ok mon amant."

"umm, ok..." He sounded puzzled by France's words.

_Where ever the wind blows me. Your still the one and only girl on my mind._

-9 A.M. Airport.-

France looked around for England, but sadly he was no where. He walked over to look at the flight schedule and it said Tokyo flight arriving at 9:15 am. 'Hmm England said nine and now the flight arrival says... 10:00 am? WHY!'

-In the plane-

'I cannot believe the pilot made a wrong turn stupid new guy. What am I going to tell France? He probably left by now.'

_No, there ain't no one better (worldwide). So always remember (worldwide). Always remember, girl your mine._

-10:12 am Airport-

'I guess he really did leave.' England walked out the door with his luggage as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. He looked up right as warm lips touched his. After the kiss was released he saw his France standing there with a smile on his face. "Oh mon ami I missed you sooo much!" France said hugging England again. We got into France's car as he told me what he's been doing it felt like I was gone for years as I heard him talk. 'vvvrrrtt'

"Umm I think thats your phone."

I looked down at my phone 'Incoming call unknown number' "Hello?"

"Hey Arthur it's Elizabeth."

_(Worldwide) Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry. 'Cause you have my heart._

"Umm why did you call me? And how did you get this number?"

"I told you were dating you gave it to me when you asked me out remember? Oh and about what you asked me before you left...Yes."

"Umm I must have been away a long time because I have no clue what your talking about."

"You asked me to marry you remember? I have the ring still with our names engraved on it."

"I really think you have the wrong guy because.."

"Because why, I know it's you I even have pictures."

"Well because I...I have a boyfriend."

"...Oh.. Do you want the ring back then?"

"It's not my ring." He hung up after that needing to explain things to France now.  
>"So, hon hon hon we're dating."He asked the tired boy with a creepy smile on his face.<p>

"...Yeah." Arthur told France as he kissed him on the cheek. (Because he's driving)


End file.
